Photo Album
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Little snippets of Quinn and Finn's life together through photos and song lyrics...or Quinn and Finn flip through their photo album's and reminisce on memories.
1. Hello Beautiful

**Okay, so I started this story a while ago called The Music of The JONAS, however; I've decided to discontinue that and change it into this story; Photo Album. Each chapter will be Finn & Quinn reminiscing on memories as they flip through a photo album. Every chapter will have a new photo.**

* * *

"Hey, babe?" Finn said as he stepped into the living room carrying a box full of old things.

"What's up?" Quinn asked looking away from the table full of paperwork she was currently busying herself with.

Finn only shrugged, "I found this box in the attic while I was looking for my hockey stuff-"

"You don't play hockey?" Quinn interrupted before clapping a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "please continue."

Finn gave her a small smirk as he set the box on top of the table she was sitting at, "what's in here?" He wondered, "it's a pretty heavy box and it doesn't have a label."

Quinn only shrugged, "no idea." She told him, "but we can find out." She stood up and crossed over to the kitchen grabbing a knife. "Here," she said as she returned, "use this."

The guy took the knife and sliced the tape apart before setting the tool down and opening the flaps. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't know photo albums were so heavy."

"Photo albums?"

"Yeah." He said pulling out a few of them, "see." He set them on the table before looking back in the box, "God, there's like twenty of them."

"We always did take a lot of pictures," Quinn said as she grabbed the black book with Finn's name on it, "I just never knew you kept a photo album."

"I didn-" He cut himself off as she waved the book in his face, "that's not mine." He shook his head.

Quinn laughed, "oh really?"

He only nodded.

"Why's your name on the cover?"

Finn shook his head, "I really didn't know I had a photo album."

"Really?" She set it down before picking up the Cheerio red colored one he had pulled out with the black one, "God, this was from like freshman year." She whispered as she flicked through it in a fast smooth pace.

Finn picked the black book back up and set it inside the box before snatching the red one away from Quinn.

"Hey!" she protested.

He ignored her picking the box up and walking over to the couch in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Quinn wondered.

He waved her over after sitting down, "I haven't seen these pictures in ages." He told her, "lets go through them."

Quinn looked at her work upon the table once more before shrugging, "start with yours." She smiled before skipping over to him and taking a seat beside him.

"Why were you looking for hockey stuff?" She wondered as she watched him grab his photo album.

Finn shrugged, "Puck called the office today, something about wanting to get two teams together and play a game."

"Field hockey?" Quinn questioned.

Finn flipped to the first page, "no," he shrugged, "regular hockey."

Quinn's eyes danced around his face before she let her chin rest on his shoulder and they looked down at his lap. "That's from-"

"Freshman year." Finn said, "the first picture of you I ever had." He smiled.

* * *

_They had met on the first day of school. He had just entered the building of William McKinley High School and was walking down the main hallway. It wasn't something that he was excited for: High School. He was actually kind of nervous, though he practically knew everyone there, there were only two middle schools in Lima, and the other one was on the other side of town so he suspected that the kids from that school would all go to Carmel High. It was some kind of fancy school that was based on Show Choir whatever the hell that was. Anyway it was the first day of school and Finn didn't want to be late so when he told his mother that he ended up being thirty minutes early; which he really didn't want either. It's no fun starting school late, you know that leaves a bad impression, however if you arrive too early it could be a little awkward, being the only kid there and all. It totally wasn't fun._

_Yet, he wasn't the only kid there. She was there._

_He saw her sitting on the bench that he soon learned was right outside the Principle's office. He couldn't help but halt in his footsteps as he glanced at her, he was trying to remember her name...but that hair, and her features and her eyes...those eyes...he knew he hadn't met her before. "Hi." He whispered. But after a moment he realized he was way too far away from her for her to actually hear him. So shaking his head he walked over to her and said, "hello."_

* * *

"Oh, my God, I totally remember that." Quinn said looking at him a moment, "you seemed so nervous when you came up to me that day."

Finn shrugged, "hey, it's not everyday you meet the most beautiful girl in the world okay, give me a break."

Quinn felt herself blush as she continued to stare at her husband, "I love you." She said.

Finn smiled giving her quick kiss before pointing to the paper beside the picture, "you remember that?" He asked.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows reading the script upon it, "oh, God," she rolled her eyes, "we used to match moments with songs all the time." She said.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "and at that time I really felt _Hello Beautiful_ did you justice."

* * *

_The girl was sitting straight against the back of the bench and looking straight ahead at the wall before her. She said nothing._

_Finn was confused, normally when someone said 'hello' to someone else that someone else said 'hello' back, or at least they said something._

_Maybe he hadn't said it loud enough? "Hello." He tried again. _

_This time the blonde looked up to him, "you're talking to me?" She whispered._

_The tall boy furrowed his eyebrows together and looked around the hall, yes, there was no one else in the hallway. He turned back to her with his goofy grin pasted to his face, "uh, yeah...there's no one else around."_

_The girl nodded, "oh." She shook her head, "right, hi." She said._

_Maybe she was shy, Finn thought. He shrugged, "I'm Finn Hudson." He said bravely holding out his hand._

_She shook it before saying, "I'm L-Quinn," She paused seemingly regretful. She shook her head, "Quinn Fabray."_

_"Quinn Fabray." He repeated, just to be sure, you know cause she sounded a little unsure herself. "So, are you new?" He asked after a moment of silence._

_Quinn nodded, "yeah, I just transferred...my parents are in there talking to the Figgins guy."_

_"Oh, awesome." He sighed, "well, I'd offer to show you around but I'm kind of new here too."_

_"You are?" Quinn wondered._

_Finn shook his head, "no, well yes...I mean, I'm not new to the town, I'm just new to the school, freshman and all you know?" He nodded, "yeah, but like I said I'm not new to Lima, so if you ever need a guide around this town I'm your guy." He blushed a little after he realized what he said._

_And Quinn giggled, he decided that he liked that sound. "Thanks." She said._

_He just smiled along._

_After another moment of silence the principle's door opened and out stepped a well poised couple, the man had a stern face and the woman's eyes were kind of wide. Finn noted that they dressed well and looked very aware. "Quinn." The man said as he and the woman (Finn assumed was his wife) walked down the hall. Quinn stood up, "it was nice meeting you." She said before she followed the couple._

_Finn couldn't help but watch her walk away._

* * *

"Wait, why'd you pick that song?" Quinn asked, "other than the obvious reason of me being as beautiful as I am and all."

Finn rolled his eyes at her playful smile before saying, "you gave this picture to me after freshman year," he reminded her, "and I remember we were getting on the perfect friendship level, and you ended up going on vactation that summer-"

"California." Quinn nodded.

"Frannie's engagement." Finn added, "and we spoke on the phone all the time."

"We were beating around the bush." Quinn laughed, "neither of us wanted to ask the other out."

"Being afraid of heartbreak is not a bad thing." Finn defended. "But I ended up getting it out."

* * *

_Quinn was currently on a family vacation in California, she was way excited to go, for the past two weeks that's all she could talk to Finn about. They weren't a couple yet, not that Finn didn't want them to be, he kind of wanted them to be the first day they got to know each other a little better, but he couldn't really find the words to ask her. So instead, he settled for being friends, it was better than nothing right? _

_Yes._

_They talked on the phone whenever she could call him. Her parents had some strict rule that while they were on vacation she wasn't allowed to use her cellphone more than once a week and she was only allowed to use it for an hour and a half...and she didn't always call him, because she was good friends with Santana Lopez, so she called her a lot as well._

_Finn missed her though, that's really all it came down too, so whenever she called him, he was way excited to talk to her, even if they could only talk for three minutes._

'Hello Beautiful How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you it's true

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes'

_The last time she called he couldn't resist asking her out. It's just that he was tired of waiting until she came back because even though it was a week away, it seemed to him like it was forever away, it seemed as though each hour the day she came home became farther and farther away so he couldn't wait._

_He remembered the day he asked her out was on a Saturday, the phone had rang and he was sitting right next to it because she always called on Saturday, and it was always at the same time too._

_"Hello?" He asked._

_"Finn," he could hear the smile in her voice, "hi, I can't really talk long, because I promised Santana that she'd get the whole call time this week, but I just wanted to say a quick hi...you know so you didn't feel left out or anything...cause that would totally make me feel weird."_

_The boy smiled, she thought of him, she thought of him being left out and that would make her feel weird. "No, it's cool, I'm pretty busy anyway." He lied, "so, I can't talk much either."_

_"Oh, nice." She said, "so, anything new with you?" She asked._

_He could tell she felt it'd be a little strange if the conversation only lasted a second with the exchange of 'hello' and then 'goodbye' so she had to put something in between._

_Finn shrugged, "not really, what about you?"_

_She sighed, "well, the Family Vacation really just turned into a Frannie Vacation." She told him._

_Frannie was Quinn's older sister, Finn realized early on in their friendship that the Fabray family was serious about everything, and that Frannie was the child that everyone was proud of, the one that did everything that was expected of her, and Quinn was the one that had to live up to the expectations of her family within the goals that her sister set._

_"She's getting married." Quinn whispered._

_"That's cool." Finn said._

_"Yeah, it is, but now everything is all, Frannie this and Frannie that." She sighed, "way more than it was before..."_

_"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He had no idea what made him say that, but he felt bad because she sounded upset and he really didn't know what to say._

_"What?" She asked._

_Finn shrugged, "it's just that, Quinn, I-I can't stop thinking about you, and for like, for like the longest time I've wanted to ask you out, and I was gonna wait until after you came back, but I really couldn't wait that long." He sighed, "so? Will you go out with me?" It took her a moment but Quinn finally answered, "okay."_

_Finn full on smiled now, "really?" He asked._

_Quinn giggled, "yes, when I get back, we'll have our first date...But for now I have to go, Santana's waiting."_

_Finn was still smiling, "yeah, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Finn hung up the phone feeling happier than he ever had before._

_He finally had a date with Quinn Fabray._

'Hello Beautiful it's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes'

* * *

**Anyway, there's the first chapter, thanks for reading if you did, and it'd be truly wonderful if you'd review and let me know how it sounds. Should I continue?**

**Song is:**

**Hello Beautiful, by Jonas Brothers**

**By the way, has anyone watched GCB with Kristin Chenoweth? That show is absolutely fantastic and Kristin rocks it completely. The show is amazing and hilarious, if you haven't checked it out you totally should.**


	2. BB Good

**Hello again,**

**So, thank you to those who read the story, and if you reviewed it's very much appreciated so thanks!**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Oh, look!" Quinn exclaimed as she saw the picture of them at Breadstix. "First date."

Finn nodded, "took me forever to learn how to tie a tie."

"Yeah, and even when you did you still couldn't do it right." Quinn commented.

Finn gasped in mock horror, "take it back!"

Quinn only laughed, "honey, you can't even do it now." She said with a smile, before looking back at the picture.

It was taken just after their dinner at Breadstix, they had went to see a movie before, dinner was the part of the date with all the talking and the 'getting to know each other more' part. They were sitting in one of the booth's at the restaurant, one they had just decided to hop in to take the picture with their phones because they had eaten their dinner at an actual table with the chairs and such.

After hopping into the booth Finn had taken a breadstick and pretended it was a sword jabbing Quinn in the chest as he had some random waitress take the picture. Quinn had been to busy laughing to stop him to take a normal picture, but then again she knew...

...normal was just plain boring.

* * *

'I'll pick you up at seven  
We can drive around  
And see a movie'

_It was finally here, the time had come._

_Quinn's family had arrived back home, the night before and Finn and her had officially set up a date._

_It was tonight._

_Tonight at seven._

_They were going to see Twilight. Finn really didn't understand what the movie was about, watching commercials he realized it was some kind of love story._

_Quinn had talked about it a lot though so he assumed she wanted to see it bad enough, so Finn being the awesome nice guy he was offered to take her to the movie._

_She was excited..._

_...and you know, so was he._

_But now he was freaking out because the movie started in an hour and he was standing in the middle of his room with a towel wrapped around his wasit and water dripping down his body._

_He was staring at the clothes he had laid out on his bed._

_The boy had no idea what to wear._

_He wanted to look good, this was his first date with Quinn, he had to make an impression. He really had to show her he was a catch, a nice classy guy. And an all around good date._

* * *

"You were such a nut, I mean look at you, look at that!" Quinn pointed to the picture, "you're too adorable."

Finn shook his head, "I can't believe you said I can't tie a tie."

Quinn looked up, "oh, baby let it go."

Finn shook his head, "I mean, it was mean."

Quinn shook her head looking down at the picture once more, "you know me. I only speak the truth."

Finn rolled his eyes looking back to the picture, "me? adorable? Look at the face you're making."

Quinn jumped, quick to defend, "you were making me laugh."

* * *

'Every scene will have a meaning  
But you'll be the one that moves me'

_So, after another three minutes of staring at the clothes he had laid out oh his bed he decided to call upon a higher power._

_When in doubt..._

_...call your mother._

_"Mom!" Finn hollered out._

_Carole Hudson was his mother, she was nice, and sweet, and an all around good person. Her and Finn had been on their own for practically all of Finn's life. The boy's father died not to long after he was born; while serving for their country._

_"Mo-"_

_"I'm right here, Finn." Carole interuppted from the doorway._

_The boy turned around and said, "oh," his voice giving away the embarrassment he felt._

_"What do you need?" Mrs. Hudson asked folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the door frame._

_Finn pointed to his bed, "I-I have a date tonight."_

_Carole was surprised, this was the first she'd heard of it all. "A-a date?" She asked._

_Finn nodded, "yeah, I made plans with Quinn."_

_"Quinn?" The woman wondered._

_Finn looked at his mom, his eyebrows raised, "yeah, mom, you know Quinn. Quinn Fabray."_

_Carole's eyes widened, "Fabray?" She asked, "okay." She nodded, "yeah, alright...what do you need?" She wondered as she began fishing her pocket, "money?" She pulled out some crispy green dollar bills and held her arm out toward her son._

_"No, I have money." Finn assured her, "don't worry." He then pointed to his bed, "I-uh, I'm not sure what to wear."_

_And Carole couldn't help the smile that came upon her face, because, how adorable was her son?_

_"okay, yeah...I can help you with that." She said putting the money back into her pocket, before walking over to the bed, "so, what are you wanting to wear?"_

_"Something." Finn shrugged._

_Carole laughed, "yeah, I got that...I mean, suit and tie or polo with kahki's?"_

_"Suit and tie." Finn informed, "I wanna look good."_

_Carole smiled, "alright." She examined the clothes upon the bed before grabbing the white, blue striped shirt that was laying there, "I think I have the perfect suit to go with this."_

_"You have a suit?" Finn wondered._

_Carole nodded, "yeah, your fathers suit, he wore it to the service ball with the soldiers a while before you were born."_

_Finn looked at the floor, "oh."_

_Carole reached up and brushed his cheek, "you alright?"_

_"Yeah," The boy nodded, "I'm fine." He stated before his mother left the room to grab his fathers suit. Finn then walked to his dresser and slipped on some boxers before tearing the towel off and then grabbing the button up shirt his mother had picked out._

* * *

Finn stood up, "I'm gonna prove you wrong." He said.

Quinn glanced his way a moment before saying, "you're gonna what?"

"You'll see." Finn whispered before he dashed up the stairs.

"Finn!" His wife shouted after him.

* * *

'I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
I'm gonna be be good so  
Tell me that you're gonna be good too'

_His mother was back within five minutes, she handed the suit to her son and told him when he was finished putting it on to come downstairs and she'd teach him how to tie a tie._

_So, after he finished putting the suit on he popped his collar and put on deoderant and some cologne before making his way down the stairs, grabbing his wallet on the way._

_"Mom?" He asked when he reached the bottome step._

_"In the living room, Finn." Carole answered back._

_Finn checked his watch showing he had forty minutes to make it to Quinn's and the movie, "could you call a taxi for me?" He wondered as his mom slipped the tie behind his neck._

_Carole smiled knowingly, "I already did."_

_Finn in turn gave her his goofy smile, "thanks."_

_Carole nodded, "so, here's the thing to tying ties; start with the wide end of the tie on your right. Extend it about twelve inches below the narrow end. Then you cross the wide end over the narrow side, and bring it up through the loop before you bring the wide end down around, behind the narrow, and up on your right. Put this end down through the loop and across the narrow part. Turn the wide end, and pass it through the loop. Slip the wide end through the knot in the front. Tighten it and draw it up to the collar." She smiled before undoing the tie and letting Finn take over._

_"Okay," the boy pulled the tie down his neck making the wide end a bit longer and crossing it over the narrow side, "now bring it up?" He asked looking to his mother who nodded along. The boy then brought the wide ind up throught the loop before bringing it down and around and behind then up again. "Uh?" He stopped for a moment and eyed his mother._

_"Put that end down through the loop and across the narrow part." Carole coached._

_"Right." Finn did as his mother said before turning the wide end and passing it through the loop. "Slip the wide end through this knot?" He eyed his mother again who smiled proudly as Finn tightened it and drew it up the collar._

_"Great," Carole continued to smile before she reached up and folded her son's collar down. They heard a horn honk from outside and Carole patted her boy's soldier, "your ride's here." She said before leaning up and kissing his forehead, her little man was going on his first date, "have fun." She said._

_Finn gave her another goofy grin before pulling her in for a hug, "I love you mom." He told her before waving the tie, "thanks for the help." Hopefully he'd remember how to tie the thing later._

'Yeah!  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me  
Baby

I'm gonna treat you right  
We'll never fight  
No, baby you can trust me  
When I hold you tight  
It feels so right  
I guess that I'm just lucky'

* * *

"See," Finn said holding a tie in his had as he came back down the stairs.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "oh, my God." She whispered.

Finn nodded, "yeah, watch." He shook the tie at her a moment before setting it around his neck. "See, you just extend it about twelve inches below the narrow end. Then you cross the wide end over the narrow side, and bring it up through the loop before you bring the wide end down around, behind the narrow, and up on your right." He looked up at her with a grin, "then you..." He looked back at the tie a moment before saying, "you just..."

This time it was Quinn's turn to grin.

The blonde stood up and took over for him, "put this end down through the loop and across the narrow part. Turn the wide end, and pass it through the loop. Slip the wide end through the knot in the front. Tighten it and draw it up to the collar." She finished with a bright smile, "and I was right." She winked at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the couch.

Finn sighed, "I could've finished." He said, "I would've figured it out."

"Yeah, I know, but that would run the risk of being there all night."

Finn glared at her.

"Honey," she said setting the book to rest between the two of them, "it's what I'm here for." She said before whispering, "among other things."

* * *

_Ten minutes later he was standing on Quinn's porch waiting for someone to answer the door..._

_...he wasn't expecting the Latina._

_"Hey doughboy," Santana greeted with a wide grin as she opened the door._

_Finn just glared at her, "why are you here?" He didn't understand why Quinn hung out with Santana, they were nothing alike and he really thought their friendship was stupid._

_Santana shrugged, "Quinn asked for my help." She answered simply._

_Finn nodded, "and you were just so willing to give it to her?"_

_Santana stepped out of the doorway, letting the boy inside, "I am her best friend." Santana told him._

_Finn stepped across the threshold and sighed, "where is she?" He asked._

_The raven haired girl pointed to the staircase, "she's up in her room, puttin on her shoes." She looked at the clock, "it'd be smart to have her back by nine thirty. Her parents don't know she's going out...she wanted to save you from the tortureous father that is Russell Fabray."_

_"Oh." Finn said, "alright."_

_They heard a door shut from upstairs before Quinn made her way down the staircase._

_Finn couldn't believe his eyes._

_He couldn't believe his luck._

_How? How could that girl be his date?_

_"Hey," he smiled as Quinn stopped in front of him._

_Quinn smiled back, "hey, yourself."_

_Finn looked down at his empty hands and mentally slapped himself, "I-I got you flowers, but I left them in the cab."_

_Santana made some kind of snorting laughter sound, to which she got a death glare and a slap to her shoulder from her friend._

_"Sorry," the girl apologized clearing her throat._

_"It's fine, Finn." Quinn told him before grabbing his hand._

_The boy suddenly felt much better as the two made their way toward the door._

_Quinn looked behind her shoulder and smiled at Santana, who was actually genuinely happy for her friend, whom she just found out hours before had never really been on a date._

'I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
Oh, I'm gonna be be good so  
Tell me that you're gonna be good too  
Ow!

You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
You gotta be be good to me  
Baby'

* * *

_Finn found out that the movie wasn't absolutely horrible, of course it wasn't great (not to him anyway) but it wasn't horrible._

_He also found out that Quinn loved the books, she even told him that she loved Harry Potter more, but she enjoyed this as well._

_And, she really wanted to see it because it had Nikki Reed in it, the actress he learned was from Thirteen one of Quinn's favorite movies. He also realized that it had Kellan Lutz in it as well, and he realized that Quinn had a major crush on that guy as she told him._

_So, all in all the movie wasn't horrible, and after the movie there was the dinner, their first dinner...at Breadstix of course._

_"The breadsticks are like, the best part of this restaurant." Finn told her as he pulled her chair out for her._

_Quinn smiled her thanks as she watched the boy sit down across from her, "really?" She asked, "I've never been here."_

_Finn looked at her incrediously, "really?"_

_"Yeah." Quinn said, "really."_

_Finn shook his head, "unbelievable." He said as the waitress made her way to them._

_"Here's your diet coke," she said setting the drink down in front of Quinn who said thank you, "and your Ginger Ale," she continued setting Finn's drink in front of him as well._

_"Thanks." Finn said before the lady set a basket of breadsticks down, "can I take your order or do you need another minute."_

_"Could you come back, please? Finn asked._

_The waitress smiled before she walked away._

_"So," Quinn started, "is there anything good here?" She wondered. "Other than the breadsticks I mean."_

_Finn shrugged, "the Parmesian Chicken with spinach isn't bad."_

_"You like spinach?" Quinn asked._

_Finn nodded, "yes, actually I do."_

_"Well, I love chicken, so I'll try that." Quinn said, she didn't even bother to look at her menu._

_Finn smiled, "cool, I think I know what I want also." He then grabbed the breadsticks basket and held it out to her, "I'll let you try one first."_

_Quinn smiled, "thanks." She grabbed one of the sticks and tore of the tip of it, eating a bite before nodding, "they are pretty good."_

_"Aren't they?" Finn smiled grabbing one of his own. "I know Breadstix isn't the best place for a date, but I always enjoy coming here for these alone."_

_Quinn nodded, "yeah, Santana said she could probably live off of them."_

_"Oh, she could." Finn told her with a smile. "definetely."_

_"Hi, did you decide on what you'd like?" The waitress asked coming back._

_"Yes." Finn nodded toward Quinn._

_The blonde grabbed her menu and handed it to the woman, "I would like the Parmesian Chicken with spinach, please?"_

_The woman nodded taking the order down before looking at Finn. _

_"I'll have the same." The boy told her handing over his own menu._

* * *

'listen girl  
You gotta be good  
I don't wanna hurt you...  
I wanna kiss you

Yeah!  
Come on, come on  
Come over here  
You gotta be be good to me

I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
You gotta be be good to me

Come on, come on  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me'

_Standing on Quinn's porch aroud nine twenty-five Finn couldn't believe the time he had, had. It was the most exciting and amazing night of his life._

_He had a date with Quinn Fabray._

_And it was just as awesome as he had hoped it would be._

_"This was really awesome." He smiled._

_Quinn chuckled at his adorable speech, "yes, it was." She said nodding, "I love awesomeness."_

_And that's when Finn kissed her._

_Maybe it wasn't romantic, and it wasn't really planned, but he couldn't help it, she was being cool or awesome and amazing and lovely, wonderful...really practically everything that is good._

_So, it made the kiss perfect._

_Quinn made the kiss perfect._

'Yeah, yeah!

Listen girl  
You're outta control  
I think you and me  
Would be a great couple

Yeah'

* * *

"You were my first date." Quinn whispered.

Finn glanced at her before saying, "no way."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, actually you were." She shrugged when he looked back up at her, "first kiss, also." She smiled, "I had many firsts with you."

Finn wrapped his arm around her pulled her closer, "I love you." He said kissing her temple.

"I love you, too." Was repeated back to him.

* * *

**...That's it for chapter 2...**

**...hope you enjoyed it, and I'd appreciate it if you'd review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks...**

**Song is:**

**BB Good, by Jonas Brothers**


	3. Happy Girl

**Hey again, so here I am thinking that this story would actually be easy to write...I was way, way wrong...there are just too many beautiful songs that could be put into words...**

**...But I'm trying! (Sorry for the shortness of this update).**

* * *

"_Happy Girl_?" Quinn questioned as she looked at the next picture.

Finn nodded, "it totally worked for that day." He defended, "look at that picture, tell me you weren't happy?"

Quinn looked back to the photo, it was during one of the football games freshman year, it was their first ever game. She was on top of the Cheerio pyramid and Finn had taken a picture of it with his mom's camera while he was sitting on the bench.

"You can't can you?" He laughed, "nope," he shook his head, "I'm totally right, you can't deny your happiness!"

'I used to live in a darkened room  
Had a face of stone  
And a heart of gloom

Lost my hope, I was so far gone  
Cryin' all my tears  
With the curtains drawn'

_"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked as she stood outside the boys locker room with Finn._

_He sighed sweeping a hand through his hair, "maybe a little." He shrugged it off, "but not too much."_

_"Are you lying?" She smirked._

_"No way." Finn shook his head. "Why, are you nervous?"_

_"Hell yeah." Quinn nodded, "I have never in my entire life cheered at a football game." She looked down at her uniform, "I'm not a cheerleader."_

_The boy laughed, "I think it's a little too late to be saying that kind of thing."_

_Quinn looked back up, "but I'm freaking out!"_

_"Dude," Puck poked his head out of the door, "Tanaka wants us all in there." He thumbed toward the room before smiling at Quinn, "looking good, Fabray."_

_Quinn shook her head, "shut up!"_

_Puck waggled his eyebrows before he pushed his way back into the room._

_Finn shrugged, "look, you're gonna be great." He told her gently rubbing his hand on her arm, "just relax." He smiled before he said, "I'll see you soon."_

_"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "you'll see me out there, screwing up." She muttered before she walked down the hallway and Finn pushed his way into the locker room._

* * *

"I remember this day all to clearly." Quinn shook her head, "I was terrified and you claim I was happy."

"Look at the picture," Finn pointed to it again, "you see that smile? I know it's a smile."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yes, it's a smile and yes I was happy but I was completely terrified tha-"

"That makes no sense." Finn interrupted, "only a few minutes ago you said that you were terrified and I clamed that you were happy and now you're actually admitting that you were happy that day."

"What are you implying?" Quinn wondered.

"Maybe that you-"

"Don't even say it." Quinn shook her head, "I'm flipping the page."

Finn took the book from her hands, "no," he said flipping it back to the picture, "there are still other pictures here, plus I'm not done with _Happy Girl_."

"Pssh, happy girl," Quinn muttered, "such an understatement."

Finn could only laugh.

'I didn't know until my soul broke free  
I've got these angels watching over me

Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl'

* * *

_"You ready?" Santana asked pulling Quinn down the hallway, "this is our first ever football game, Coach Sylvester said we'd best be getting it perfectly, if not then we've got suicides to run next practice."_

_"Why can't we mess up a little?" Brittany asked as she joined them when they stopped at the door, "seriously it would only take the crowds eyes off of the football game."_

_"What?" Quinn asked looking her way._

_"I heard McKinley's football team has always sucked." The taller blonde laughed._

_"Yeah," Santana shrugged, "but if we don't mess up it'd make everything even better." She shrugged, "no one would get hurt and the crowd would still be immersed in us as the team loses." She laughed, "plus we wouldn't have to run any suicides during practice." She looked at Quinn, "so don't fall!"_

_"I won't." Quinn promised._

* * *

"Brittany was actually wanting us to mess up, to keep everyone's eyes off of the football game." Quinn admitted.

Her husband looked up from his pictures, "what? Come on, the team wasn't that bad."

Quinn chuckled, "I know they weren't baby, but I was talking about McKinley."

"Exactly...wait what?"

Quinn grinned, "you lost 6 to 15."

'I used to hide in a party crowd  
Bottled up inside  
Feeling so left out

Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes  
With my frozen smile  
And my lighted fuse

Now every time I start to feel like that  
I roll my heart out like a welcome mat'

* * *

_"Hey, pose!" Quinn told him as she ran up to him when the team came out of the locker room._

_Finn laughed at her, "what?"_

_"Do something," She told him waving her camera at him, "hurry."_

_Finn smiled before he pointed to the football jersey that was currently covering his body with one of his hands while he held the helmet against his hip. Quinn quickly snapped the picture before she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Good luck." She whispered. Finn wrapped his own arms around her kissing her head, "thanks." He replied._

_The blonde then pulled away, "it's gonna be good." She smiled, "I know it will."_

_"As soon as I make a touchdown, I'm pointing to you." Finn grinned._

_"All for me?" She wondered._

_"Everything I do is for you." He replied with his goofy smile._

_Quinn practically melted in his words, "that's so sweet." She said before she leaned up and kissed him, "play good." She said, before they both walked back to their rightful places._

_Finn did as he said and after doing a little touchdown dance he pointed straight to her. She was jumping with Santana and Brittany as they screamed with the crowd. Finn pumprd his fist in the air as Quinn blew him a kiss._

'Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl

Laugh when I feel like it  
Cry when I feel like it  
That's just how my life is  
That's how it goes'

_It was near the end of the game that the pyramid happened, Finn was on the bench while a senior quarterback was on the field. He had snuck off to his mom while Tanaka was watching the game in front of him._

_"Can I borrow your camera?" He asked._

_"What?" Carole looked shocked, "honey, why are you over here? Go back down before you get in trouble."_

_"Please?" Finn asked, "I just wanna borrow it."_

_"For what?"_

_"The pyramid." He shrugged._

_"What are you talking about?" Carole asked worriedly, "did you hit your head?"_

_"No." Finn shook his head, "Quinn's been freaking about the cheerleading pyramid thing, and I wanna take a picture when she's up there."_

_"Aw." Carole smiled._

_"Mom!" Finn groaned, "please, don't make a big deal out of this. Can I please borrow the camera?"_

_His mom continued to smile as she handed the device over._

_"Thanks." He grinned as he looked down at it, "wait, h-how do you take the picture?"_

_"The button on the top." She pointed to it, "It'll flash so you'll know the picture was taken."_

_"Cool." Finn muttered before he went back down to the bench. As the Cheerios began a little routine on the sideline he looked over and prepared to take the picture creeping slowly closer to the squad so he could take the perfect picture._

_As soon as she was at the top of the pyramid Quinn noticed Finn down in front of them and she offered him a huge grin before he flashed the picture._

_He gave her a wink after she landed safely back on the ground before he went back to the bench, he put the camera with his water bottle before Coach called him back into the game. He quickly stood up and slipped his helmet back on before jogging back into the middle of the field._

'Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
And I've come to know  
That the world won't change  
Just 'cause I complain  
Let the axis twirl  
I'm a happy girl

Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl'

* * *

"All in all I would say that was a pretty good night." Finn told her as he pointed back to the picture, "that smile was worth it."

Quinn pointed to the picture beside it, "this pose," she started, "love it."

He laughed, "I'm definitely not a model."

"No," Quinn shook her head standing up, "but come on," she then imitated his pose from that night, "you pointed to your jersey, number five and gave me the best grin ever...it was amazing."

Finn laughed looking back to the photo, "you still have your Cheerio uniform, don't you?"

"Why?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

Finn shrugged, "those skirts always got to me." He said, "and cheerleading Quinn...definitely one of the sexiest versions of you."

"One?"

Again Finn nodded, "yeah, definite top three."

"And what may I ask are your other top three?"

Finn smiled taking her hand and pulling her back down to sit with him, "I love it when you just wake up, and you have no make up on."

Quinn shook her head, "come on, that's so cliché."

"But it's so true...my favorite version of you, the sexiest version is when you're wearing your glasses and your make up is light and you're dressed down, wearing sweats and a tank top." He shrugged, "to me you're always beautiful."

'Oh, yeah  
Oh, yeah  
I'm a happy girl'

* * *

**Be honest, was it good, caus I feel like it was kind of a failure chapter wise?**

**...Anyway, I hope the chapter wasn't completely boring (some of it was cute, I think)...**

**Song is:**

**Happy Girl, by Martina McBride**

**...Thanks for reading and reivew if you'd like!**


	4. Bust A Move

**Hello, again...thanks again for reading and reviewing and everything else...it's greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"First dance." Quinn pointed to the next picture after she had turned the page, "freshman year, before we were together."

Finn nodded, "yeah, I remember." He looked at the first picture which was a group picture at Quinn's house with him, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Matt Rutherford.

* * *

_"Well, we need a line up." Russell stated as he handed the camera to his wife, "Judy, be sure to get them all in the picture."_

_"Of course, dear." Quinn's mother replied, "Santana, Noah, you two stand over here."_

_"We're going as a group, there are no couples." Puck informed._

_"Oh, I know." Judy nodded with a small smile, "unfortunately you all don't see how lovely of couples you'd make." She then reached out for Brittany's hand, "you and Matt should stand on this side. Quinnie get in the middle, Finn you stand with her." The taller boy followed the direction and took his place beside Quinn. "All right," Judy smiled, "Noah, you take your place on the other side of Quinn, but turn toward Santana who will be beside you." The mohawked boy nodded scooting up toward Quinn before he turned slightly toward Santana who stepped toward him. "Great," Mrs. Fabray smiled, "now Matthew you step to the left and Brittany stand beside Finn." As Matt and Brittany moved the older Fabray's watched the boy turn toward the taller blonde. "Girls," Judy started again, "step closer to the boys, look happy."_

_"The picture seemed to take twenty minutes before we could actually take it." Finn laughed, "your parents kept making us move."_

_"Oh, I know." Quinn nodded, "and Puck complaining about my parents calling him Noah afterward." She laughed, "loved that."_

_"Stance." Mr. Fabray stated, "boys, turn slightly and put your hands like this." He said turning to Judy and placing his hands around her._

_"Ooh, lovely idea." Quinn's mom agreed._

_The boys turned a little and mimicked Russell's stance._

_"Can we take the picture?" Quinn wondered, "we're kind of in a hurry."_

_"Yes," Santana nodded, "there's a table at Breadstix calling our names...well, basically just mine but whatever."_

_"I thought you only got corsages for a date." Brittany said as she messed with thing upon her wrist, "I didn't know you got them for every dance even without a date."_

_"Okay," Judy smiled, putting the camera up to her face, "bright smiles everyone. Let's take the picture."_

_"Wonderful." Russell commented as the camera flashed a couple times._

_"All right, all right. Now just Brittany and Matthew," Judy waved the other four out of the picture, "I promised your parents a lovely photo or two."_

_"My mom took pictures." Matt stated as he and Brittany stood in front of the staircase._

_"Yeah, well, we're taking more." Russell stated as he stood behind his wife._

_"Ready?" The older woman asked, "one, two, smile." Three flashes later she waved in Santana and Puck. "All right, Noah, give us some of your Puckerman charm."_

_The boy smiled as he and Santana posed for the flash._

_"Quinnie, you and Finn are up." Her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her to the staircase, "bright smile," Quinn gave her a smile, "right, okay, smooth your dress."_

_"Mom it's fine." Quinn tried._

_"Yes, okay." Mrs. Fabray reached up and held Quinn's head in her hands, "no slouching."_

_"I'm not." Quinn whispered back as Finn took his place beside her._

_Judy then smiled, "that's my baby." She gushed before she stepped back to take the picture. "Okay, just the girls."_

_"Mom," Quinn shook her head._

_"Quinn," Russell gave her a stern look, "listen to your mother."_

_"Sorry." Quinn smiled, "San, Britt," she held out her hands which the other girls grabbed stepping over to her as Finn stepped away._

* * *

"The pictures turned out really well." Quinn said as she pointed to Santana's picture with Puck and Brittany's with Matt.

"Yeah," Finn nodded looking at Puck and Santana's, "it's just weird to see her in a picture with a guy now, you know."

Quinn laughed, "what? She's in pictures with guys all the time...Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Mike, Artie, you, Mr. Schuester...the guys at her label."

"You know what I mean." Finn shrugged, "cause she's, you know."

"A lesbian." Quinn nodded, "yes, I know."

Finn gave an odd nod for confirmation before he pointed to Matt and Brittany's picture, "I always wondered if they ever hooked up."

"They did." Quinn nodded, "that night actually."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, Matt and Brittany shared their first times together."

"And Santana was mine, Puck was yours, question is who was Santana's and who was Puck's."

"Puck never told you who his first was?" His wife wondered.

"No he did." Finn said after a moment.

"So there's no question there."

"I just-"

"Wanted to know who Santana's first was."

"Well, no...I-"

Quinn laughed, "don't even, there's no way around this, nosy."

Finn was quiet for a minute before he said, "I'll tell you who Puck's first was."

"It was Valerie Watson, she was a senior when it happened he was in eighth grade."

"Damn."

* * *

_"Okay," Judy snapped the last picture of the girls before she waved the boys over, "next." The three guys stood in front of the staircase and smiled for the camera before the few pictures were taken. "All right, we're finished." Mrs. Fabray smiled, "Noah, Finn, Matthew, take care of these ladies and girls have a lovely time."_

_"Thanks Mrs. Fabray." Finn smiled before he held the door open for Santana, Brittany and Quinn._

_"Bye mom." Quinn stepped up and kissed her cheek, "daddy." She said afterward stepping toward him._

_Russell gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before clapping Finn on the shoulder, "keep her safe." He then looked at the other boys, "all of them."_

_"We will, sir." Puck added for good measure before he and the other guys stepped out of the house._

_"You got a limo?" Quinn said when she caught sight of the vehicle._

_"Us guys all pitched in." Matt stated._

_"Thought we should arrive in style." Puck nodded, "no one else will be taking a limo to a regular school dance...they're meant for prom, but this is badass."_

_Santana rolled her eyes, "oh you think you're so awesome."_

_"Hey, Puckerone is awesome!" Puck argued before he held the door open for the girls before climbing in himself_

_Once everyone was inside the limo started to travel to Breadstix._

* * *

"Marshall Scott." Quinn told him.

"What?" Finn looked up from the picture Santana made them take in the limo, Quinn was sitting on Santana's lap with Puck on the other side and Brittany on the floor area Finn and Matt tucked into the other ends.

"Santana's first." His wife stated, "Marshall Scott, at Cheerleading Camp that summer after I came home from my trip to California."

"Who was Marshall Scott?"

"He was from Carmel high." Quinn told him, "funny thing is they both turned out to be gay." After a moment Quinn looked down at the song title, "why'd you pick _Bust A Move_?"

Finn shrugged, "it was a dance, and at dances people tend to bust a move." He mimicked a little dance in his seat.

"Yes," Quinn laughed, "they do-no, no..." She reached out and grabbed his arm, "stop!" She giggled, "stop dancing!"

Finn continued to move around, "come on, you know you wanna join."

"No, I really don't."

"Yeah, you do," he bumped her with his shoulder, "you so do."

"Stop, it!" Quinn shook her head as the man stood up and grabbed her hand, "no, I don't want too."

"You do." Finn nodded pulling her up and starting to dance with her.

"There's no music," Quinn tried.

"That's never stopped us before." Finn added, spinning her around with a goofy grin upon his face.

* * *

_"Britt, be careful with the pasta," Santana said pointing to her dish, "you don't want to get it on your dress, that's a lot of sauce."_

_The taller blonde nodded, "that's why Quinn told me to wear my napkin." She informed before she tucked the material into her dress so it would stay in place._

_"But what if it falls on your lap?" Finn wondered._

_"That's why I asked for another one," Brittany waved the second napkin beside her plate before she set it on her lap._

_Finn and Quinn shared a look while Santana reached toward the middle and grabbed herself another breadstick._

_"Quinn, your parents are hell." Puck said as he began to eat his dinner, "and your mom kept calling me Noah."_

_"Well, it's your name." Santana said before she shrugged, "but I told you Quinn had crazy parents."_

_"Hey!" Quinn shook her head, "stop talking about my parents like that."_

_"Q, honey you know we're not exaggerating." The Latina replied._

_"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to point it out." The hazel-eyed girl replied before she looked at her own meal._

_Finn smiled before he continued to eat his own food._

'This here's a jam for all the fellas  
Tryin to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause ya over-zealous  
Play hard to get females get jealous  
Okay smarty go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin body  
A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter  
Next days function high class luncheon  
Food they're serving, you're stone-cold munchin  
Music comes on people start to dance  
But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants  
A girl starts walking guys start gawking  
Sits down next to you and starts talking  
Says she wants to dance cause she likes to groove  
So come on fatso and just bust a move'

_"It's party time!" Brittany cheered as they climbed out of the vehicle when it arrived in front of the school._

_Matt climbed out after her and they hooked arms as Quinn, Finn, Santana and Puck climbed out afterward._

_Puck reached into the limo and grabbed a flask he had hidden inside and slipped it into his jacket, "for when I get bored." He shrugged at the look Finn gave him._

* * *

"I'll never understand how Puck never got caught when he snuck alcohol into the dances." Finn said as he spun Quinn around.

"Then you my friend are a little bit of a moron."

"What?" Finn let out a soft chuckle.

Quinn smiled as she looked up at him, "it was always Ms. Walker who was watching the dances, she was a 'hot' single mom only 32."

"Oh." Finn nodded, "that's right."

"And Puck and her hooked up at least five times throughout high school."

Finn spun his wife around once more before he rapped a little.

'You're on a mission and your wishin  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls just ugly faces  
Some frustration first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself, with a celibate rope  
Your movie's showing, so you're going  
Could care less about the five you're blowing  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
Then ya spot a fine woman sitting in your row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,  
come sit next to me you fine fellow."  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next hey bust a move'

The blonde smiled, "oh, if you want it, baby you got it," she winked before jumping up on the couch, "you gotta spin." She told him.

"What?" Finn laughed stepping over to him as she still had a hold on his hand.

"I'm not tall enough to spin you." Quinn told him, "so I'm standing on the couch, so I can be taller than you." She smiled, "now you have to spin."

Finn laughed as he held on to her hand and spun for her before he scooped her from the couch, listening to her squeal as he held her bridal style and spun her around before sitting back down with her still in his arms and on his lap.

"Love you." Quinn said kissing his cheek.

Finn smiled, kissing her back before saying, "love you, too."

'In this city ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "No way"  
Girls are fakin goodness sakin  
They want the man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money and you got no car  
Then you got no women and there you are  
Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Lookin for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin on a beach perpetrating a tan  
So a brother with the money can be their man  
So on the beach you're strolling real high rolling  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin to prove  
So don't just stand there bust a move'

* * *

_"Quick Finn, take a picture!" Santana hollered over the music._

_"Of what?" The boy asked holding the camera up._

_"This!" She replied before jumping onto and unsuspecting Quinn's back._

_As the blonde caught her balance Finn snapped the picture. "Get off of me!" Quinn cried pushing the Latina away. Santana laughed before she winked, "ah, you love it!"_

_"Not so much." Quinn replied shoving her away once more._

_"Hey," Finn stepped up to the blonde as Santana walked away with a laugh claiming she was gonna find Puck for a dance. "You wanna dance?" He asked her holding his hand out to her._

_"Sure, wanna find Mike for me?" She wondered looking around._

_Finn furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his arm. "What?"_

_"So I can dance." Quinn said still looking around, "why did you have a better idea."_

_"W-well I...I-I was thinking that, uh, that maybe..." He trailed off as Quinn started smiling. "You're messing with me." He mumbled._

_"I am." Quinn nodded, taking his hand in hers with a laugh, "and it's totally easy...of course I'll dance with you Finn." She said stepping forward to begin their dance._

_"And I find you hilarious." The boy rolled his eyes._

'Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hoping you can make it there if you can  
Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
You say neat-o, check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
So you start thinking then you start blinking  
The bridesmaid looks and thinks that you're winking  
She thinks your kinda cute so she winks back  
And now your feelin really firm cause the girl is stacked  
Reception's jumping faces pumping  
You look at the girl and your heart starts thumping  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do just bust a move'

* * *

**There we go with that chapter, hope you enjoyed it...**

**...Thanks again...and the song is:**

**Bust A Move, by Young MC**


End file.
